


Laugh

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: Roman invites Virgil to watch movies, but he has an ulterior motive.





	Laugh

Virgil didn’t realize there was an ulterior motive at first. Roman often picked ‘themed’ movie marathons, so by itself, the suggested ‘comedy night’ wasn’t all that suspicious.

What was a little suspicious was the fact that he hadn’t invited the others, too.

“I thought it would be good for us to spend some time together, just you and me,” he’d said, when Virgil had questioned him about it. “You know. Get some bonding time.” 

“Uh huh.” Virgil had frowned. “Who put you up to this, Roman? Was it Patton?” 

“No, I...” 

“Because if so, I can just tell him it happened and you’ll be off the hook without having to actually sit through a movie with me.” 

“No!” Roman had looked honestly upset. “Anxiety--Virgil. I...I really...” he slumped. “I _misjudged_ you, before, and I...I really want to make amends. I want to get to _know_ you better.”

Virgil had resisted the urge to point out that watching a movie wasn’t a great bonding activity--you couldn’t _talk_ during a movie--but, after a moment of staring at Prince suspiciously, he’d nodded. “Okay.”

Things had started off pretty normal. They’d met up in the commons after dinner, popcorn and soda at the ready, and Roman had queued up their movie selection. The first one, a Christopher Guest mocumentary about dog shows, passed without incident. But Virgil noticed something was off during the second movie, a hysterical theater spoof called ‘Noises Off.’

Roman was spending far more time watching _him_ than the screen. The royal was trying to be subtle about it, but Virgil had glanced to the side and caught his eye several times, and every time, Roman had looked away swiftly, immediately pretending to be engrossed in the film.

Virgil shrugged it off at first, assuming he was just being paranoid, but during one of the climactic scenes, when Virgil himself been bent nearly double and gasping with laughter, he realized not only was Roman not watching the screen or laughing, he was actually staring. Openly. At Virgil.

Virgil’s own good humor dried up abruptly; he snagged the remote and paused the movie, then turned to face Roman, face flushing with defensive embarrassment.

“Okay. _What?_ ” 

Roman blinked, seeming to come back to himself. “Wh--what do you mean, ‘what’?”

“You’ve been... _staring_ at me for the last ten minutes. What’s going on?” 

“I...I don’t...” Roman squirmed, looking uncomfortable. 

“Are you not having fun? These were _your_ movie picks, Roman. If you didn’t want to watch them--”

“No, no--I do. Of course. I’m enjoying them immensely.” 

“You’re not even watching them! How can you possibly be enjoying them?” 

“I...” he trailed off, biting his lip and averting his eyes. 

Virgil’s heart sank. He should have known better than to believe Roman had actually been serious when he’d invited Virgil to hang out. He should’ve known it was just...just a polite offer, and that he’d been banking on Virgil’s refusal.

He sighed, feeling deflated. “You know what? It’s fine. Forget it. I think...” Virgil shrugged, feeling self-conscious and stupid (stupid stupid  _stupid_ ). “I think I’m probably gonna call it a night, okay? Thanks for inviting me, I guess.”

He rose to his feet and tossed the remote onto the couch behind him, ready to sink out, but Roman cried, “Wait!” and suddenly there were warm fingers wrapped around his wrist.  When Virgil turned to look at him, Roman blurted, “Dont’ go. I...I just...it’s just...your _laugh_ , Virgil.” 

Virgil jerked his wrist away, heart thumping, angry, humiliated tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “Well, fuck, Ro, if you hated my laugh that much, why’d you suggest we watch comedies?” he snapped, hunching his shoulders around the unexpected  _hurt_  that had lanced his chest at Roman’s words. 

“No, no!” Roman surged to his feet, hurrying after him as Virgil tried to walk away. He grabbed Virgil’s shoulder and spun him around to face him. “Virgil, you misunderstand me. Your laugh--it’s... _enchanting_.” 

Virgil froze, staring at Roman, but there was nothing but sincerity in the prince’s eyes. “...What?”

“I had no idea you could laugh like that,” Roman said, releasing Virgil’s shoulders and shaking his head. “It’s...you throw your whole body into it, and you just _light up_ , and...and it’s _beautiful._ I thought...” 

Virgil hunched his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Thought what?” he said. “That just because I was Anxiety I was incapable of laughter?” 

Roman looked chagrined, and reached up to tug at his hair in frustration. “Precisely,” he said, distraught, turning from Virgil and beginning to pace the carpet. “Virgil, I have been...so _wrong_  about you. I cast you as the villain because it was easier than trying to understand you, but I’ve...I’ve done you such a disservice. Please...” he spun back toward Virgil and moved forward, reaching toward him in supplication. “Please, would you...would you allow me the chance to correct my mistake? I would like to make up for lost time.” 

Virgil considered him for a second, then smiled, some of the ache in his chest easing. “I said yes to comedy movie night, didn’t I?” 

Roman grinned broadly at him, and Virgil smiled back. 

And okay, maybe it wasn’t a declaration of undying friendship and affection. But it was a start. 

Virgil would take it. 

*


End file.
